Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 027
Champion vs. Creator, Part 2, known as Kaiba Falters! The Invincible Toon World in the Japanese version, is the twenty-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on October 24, 2000, and in the US on May 25, 2002. Summary The Duel continues between Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus. Pegasus talks about cartoons and activates Toon World, turning all of his monsters into Toons. This makes them indestructible by non-Toon monsters. He makes Seto upset when he Summons his Blue-Eyes White Dragon as Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. To make this worse, Pegasus' Millennium Eye can read his mind and know all of his moves. Seto abandons his hand, and starts playing from his Deck. He draws Shadow Spell, immobilizing the Toon Dragon and lowering its ATK by 700, allowing Blue-Eyes White Dragon to destroy it. However, Pegasus uses Doppelganger to imitate Seto's Crush Card, destroying virtually all the cards in Seto's Deck. Pegasus then seals his soul inside a card. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Maximillion Pegasus Continued from previous episode. Turn 10: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 11: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Toon World" and subsequently activates it. Now any monsters Pegasus controls can be transformed into Toon Monsters. Also any monsters that are within the pages of "Toon World" will be safe from all of Kaiba's attacks. "Dark Rabbit" attacks and destroys Kaiba's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Battle Ox" (1700/1000). Pegasus uses the effect of "Toon World" to hide "Dark Rabbit" within its pages. Turn 12: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets 1 card. Turn 13: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then Normal Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Pegasus then uses the effect of "Toon World" to transform "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" into "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" (3000/2500). "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Rude Kaiser". Turn 14: Kaiba Kaiba, at this point, decides to abandon his hand and start top-decking. He draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", but "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" dodges the attack as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" isn't a Toon Monster. Turn 15: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then activates "Shine Palace" to send "Toon World" to the Graveyard, treat "Shine Palace" as "Toon World" with all of the latter's effects, and increase "Blue Eyes Toon Dragon's" ATK by 500 ("Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon": 3000 → 3500/2500). "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Kaiba activates "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 16: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Shadow Spell" and subsequently activates it to immobilize "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" and decrease its ATK by 700 ("Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon: 3500 → 2800/2500). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" (Pegasus 1400 → 1200). Turn 17: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Dragon Capture Jar" and subsequently activates it. Upon activation, "Dragon Capture Jar" is Special Summoned as an Effect Monster (100/200) in Defense Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is then absorbed into "Dragon Capture Jar" due to its effect. "Dragon Capture Jar's" DEF then increases by the DEF of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" ("Dragon Capture Jar": 100/200 → 2700). Turn 18: Kaiba Kaiba draws a monster and subsequently sets it. Turn 19: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then Sets 1 card and Normal Summons "Dragon Piper" (200/1800) in Defense Position. Pegasus intends to switch "Dragon Piper" into Attack Position next turn. Once he does that, the effect of "Dragon Piper" will activate, releasing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from "Dragon Capture Jar" and placing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" under Pegasus' control. Pegasus will then use "Toon World" to transform the released "Blue-Eyes" into a Toon Monster. Turn 20: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Monster Reborn". He then Flip Summons "Swordstalker" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. "Swordstalker" attacks "Dragon Piper", but Pegasus activates Doppelganger to copy Crush Card which he infects "Dragon Piper" with. "Swordstalker" destroys "Dragon Piper", but this activates "Crush Card's effect, destroying "Swordstalker" and all monsters in Kaiba's Deck that have 1500 or more ATK. All but one of Seto's cards are destroyed. Seto activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Saggi the Dark Clown" (600/1500) in Defense Position. Turn 21: Pegasus Pegasus Normal Summons "Bickuribox" (2300/2000) in Attack Position. "Bickuribox" attacks and destroys "Saggi the Dark Clown". Since Kaiba's deck is now empty, he loses by default. Pegasus wins. Differences In Adaptations * Mai's cleavage is removed in the dub. * The title "Toon World" is removed from the Toon World book in the dub. * The artworks of Doppelganger and Shadow Spell are redesigned in the dub. Errors " are briefly visible in the dub.]] * During a scene transition in the dub, the original artwork and Japanese name of "Negate Attack" can briefly be seen. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes